Speaking to No One
by luvme123
Summary: Rintori coffee shop/deaf AU oneshot series. In which Ai is deaf, Momo is going deaf, Rin is a coffee shop worker and Haru is mute; everyone else is...well...guess. Grab a cup, stay for a while. Will /gladly/ take requests.
1. When They First Meet

**Oneshot series I might start. Ai is a deaf and Rin is a coffee shop worker. Might throw in Reigisa and Makoharu (Momotori?) in the same AUverse but for now it's mainly rintori. **

"Rin-chan, Rin-chan, there's a guy here making funny hand gestures, I don't know what to do! Do I call the cops? Sou-chan's on duty, I'm sure he'd like to stop by anyways," Nagisa's flustered yelling brings Rin towards the counter and he groans as he pushes the blond to the side. He waves.

The boy with silver hair waves, shyly, and moves his hands in a swift gesture. _Sign language_. Of course, he's the only one here that knows how to _speak fucking sign language_. No, correction: Makoto - the coffee shops' manager - knew it, and so did Haru, but Makoto was out for the day and Haru worked across the street in the tattoo shop.

"Idiot," He mumbles, glaring at Nagisa, who cowers in the corner at his firey gaze. Rin turns back to the boy. He signs, speaking as he goes so Nagisa can keep up, "Could you repeat that?"

"Sorry. I asked if you knew sign language, but I guess you do..." The boy smiles shyly as he moves his hands expertly. "I guess I forget some people don't, sometimes."

"That's fine," Rin says, moving his hands slowly as he tried to sign and speak at the same time. "What did you need?"

"Two small hot chocolates?.." Rin didn't need to see what he signs next to know he says it's cold; there's snow flakes dusting his silver hair and he's shivering in his oversized coat that obviously wasn't his.

"Sure, coming right up." Rin writes down the order and tosses his notepad at Nagisa. "Anything else?"

The boy shakes his head. "No, thank you."

"Mhm. Your total is...Three twenty-four; you can pay now or later."

"I've got it..." The boy digs in his pocket, pulling out a five dollar bill. "Here you go."

Rin takes the bill and finds him his change before going to check on Nagisa. When he returns, the boy is standing near the counter, waiting. He walks up to him, setting one of the drinks on a nearby ledge to free up one of his hands. The boy flinches when Rin taps his shoulder, and Rin cringes.

"Sorry, I forgot to ask if you wanted a to go cup or not, so I just put them in one." Rin apologizes immediately.

"It's fine, you just scared me," He replies.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." Rin rubs his neck and moves to speak, but Nagisa calls him from the back, and he can hear a machine going off. "Sorry again. I have to go help my friend..."

"Ok." He waves, and Rin waves back.

He doesn't seem to be paying any attention to my hands... Rin thinks, already yelling at Nagisa as he reenters the counter's space, He's reading my lips. I've heard about that, but... He shakes his head. The kid was actually pretty interesting.

* * *

><p>"Nitori-senpai, Nitori-senpai, I'm sorry for taking so long," Momo immediately yells, flinging himself into the small booth Ai had chosen for them. "What do you want? I'll pay toda- aw, you already ordered? No fair,"<p>

"Finish your words, Momo, so I can understand better," Ai chastises, "And yeah, I figured you'd like something right away when you got here. It's cold out, so I got you hot chocolate, I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's fine. Thank you, Nitori-senpai!" Momo bows his head in thanks, and Ai just grumbles.

"And I thought I told you, you don't need to add -senpai to my name anymore; we live together, I'm not your superior."

"Gee, sorry senpai..." Momo rubs at his neck, face flushing. "I-I mean...Nitori."

"Aiichirou."

"Sorry Ai-kun." Momo giggles at Ai's blush. "Anyways, my brother's out with his girlfriend, and I was out with them and she's so cute! I mean, why would she want to go out with my older brother anyways, he's like two years older than her - she's your age, I think, senpai, I mean Ai- and she's got the prettiest-"

A hand clamps over Momo's own, which was nursing the cup in front of him, and the redhead stops immediately.

"Momo..."

"I know, I know. Sorry, I just forget sometimes...I'll slow down." Momo sighs. "Is this what it's going to be like when I lose my hearing?" He taps his hearing aid subconsciously, brushing away the hair from his ear.

"You wouldn't, if I could help it," Ai signs, "And all we can do is to hope that your hearing aids can help. But no, it won't be; you'll understand that slower pace is better if it ever comes to you being fully deaf."

"I'm really sorry, again, senpai."

"You'll forget in a minute."

"H-hi..." Momo turns to see a blushing blonde, a tough-looking redhead standing behind him, and Ai turns his head in the same direction. The blonde, face flushed, points his direction towards Ai and he signs. "Sorry for the way I acted before, I should have tried to speak to you instead of handing you off and panicking."

"It's fine."

Seeing Nagisa's confused look, Rin sighs. "He says 'it's fine.'"

Nagisa giggles. "Oh."

"I'm Momotaoru Mikoshiba," Momo says, smiling. He signs their names as he speaks. "This is Nitori-sen- Aiichirou Nitori."

Nagisa giggles nervously. "N-nice to meet you...I-I'm Nagisa."

"Nice to meet you, Nagisa," Ai signs back immediately.

"He says it's nice to meet you." Rin says, before throwing an arm over one of Nagisa's shoulders like an arm rest, leaning on it casually. He turns his attention to the two at the table. "So, Nitori...lip reading? Not many people can do that."

"I went deaf at a young age," Ai signs, and he knows if he were to speak, he'd stutter because the taller male was definitely attractive and very intimidating. "So I knew the basic forms of words, and built it up from there, so I didn't depend too much on sign language."

"That's very humble of you," Rin says, and looks to add something when the bell on the door chimes. "Sorry, excuse me."

Rin rushes to the counter to take the new customers' order. He hears Nagisa give a cheerful "bye Mo-chan, bye Ai-chan," and he thrusts an order sheet into the blonde's hands.

"This is for having me spend _both_ my breaks helping you."

"But I needed to learn sign language so I could speak to Ai-chan," Nagisa whines, but he knows better than to talk back to Rin and goes to make the drink.

Rin smiles to himself as Momo says something that appears to be funny and Ai covers his mouth as he chuckles. He wants to go over there and speak to them again, but decides he doesn't want to intrude and instead opts for watching the two from the counter.

"Ohh, watching Ai-chan and Mo-chan, eh?" Nagisa returns and given the man his coffee, and Rin watches to make sure Nagisa had gotten the right amount of money and given him the correct amount of change.

"So?" He says defensively. He crosses his arms over his chest and hopes the blonde couldn't see the blush creeping up his neck. "I'm interested. I've never met someone who could read lips, is all."

"Mmhhmm...~" Nagisa giggles. "I don't think I've seen you this _'interested'_ in a person since Haru-chan."

"Nagisa-"

"I know, I know, you only liked him _as a friend_." Nagisa puts his hands up in defense, "But I'm talking about _emotion_. No one's really brought anything - no reaction whatsoever - out of you, and then you met Haru-chan and he made you jealous, and competitive, and now you've met Ai-chan, and he made you interested in another person again," Nagisa smiles his evil, scheming smile, and Rin knows he's planning something. "I think you're in love."

Rin scoffs, flushing more. "In love? I just met him, Nagisa."

"Say what you want, RinRin, but I'm giving you two weeks before you start gushing about the kid to us."

"Will not." Rin mutters.

"Will too."

* * *

><p>"Momo ordered for him again today," Rin groans, pounding his head on the breakroom table. Makoto sat, smiling softly, across from him, nursing a hot chocolate. "I mean - he <em>knows<em> I know sign language, so it's not like he can't-"

"I'm sorry, Rin, but...this is about the boy you met last week?.." Rin nods. "I-I don't think I'll be able to help you, I've never formally introduced myself."

"But you _know_ him," Rin says.

"I-I guess..."

"I knew it!" The door to the breakroom flies open and Nagisa rushes in, pointing a finger. "Two weeks! I gave you t_wo weeks!_ You started talking about him after_ a week_! I knew it!"

"Nagisa-"

But Nagisa wasn't listening, only yelling, and Rin can only thank whatever God there was that Ai couldn't hear what he was on about.


	2. The Very Boring Day

**A/N: so I think I'll put a little summary of what's happening before each chapter and a bit of a timeline for you to follow. (The timeline will change frequently, however. I.e. if I were to post one chapter in which a major plot point were to happen and then post another chapter taking place a few months earlier, that major plot point does not exist.) ****So...**

_**Point in the timeline: about six months after Rin, Ai and Momo meet, after Ai gets Rin's number. **_

**_Summary: Really fluffy, plotless stuff that doesn't really have a point_. **

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Momo, give it back," Ai signs, and he knows the other sees, but he's too busy reading through his phone to reply. "Please?"<p>

"'I thought you'd like this,'" Momo quotes, already giggling, but annunciating his words so Ai could understand him. The picture of a duck on the screen makes him laugh more and he drops the phone, which Ai instantly seizes, glaring quietly at his roommate. "Aw, come on I was just getting to the good part though!"

"No."

"But-"

"No." Ai frowns. "Why are you so interested, anyway?"

"Because you seem really interested in him, Nitori-sen- Ai," Momo says, and seeing Ai's glare, corrects himself. "Sorry. It's just that...You weren't really into anyone, and then..."

"I just got his number," Ai groans as he falls onto the couch in his and Momo's living room. "It's no big deal."

_"Yes it is,"_ Momo says, falling into his own chair. "You're becoming more open, Ai, it's great!"

"Momo..." Ai groans. "Please don't."

"It's just-"

"Momo-"

"It's important," Momo says. "You've been so closed off lately, and you made the first move! I'm proud,"

"Please don't..."

"What?"

The phone in Ai's hand dings and Momo grins. _He always forgets he accidentally turns on the volume._ Momo grins.

"Whatever, I'll just leave you alone." He gets up and walks past Ai, snatching the phone from his hand. He can hear Ai's surprised squeak and giggles.

_I'm so bored. Makoto's got me working another shift by myself. :(_

He types back the reply before Ai could jump up and grab the device. _Momo and I can go over and keep you company, if you want... ;)_

"Momo!" Ai signs, trying to jump and grab the phone, but Momo, damn growthspurts, had become taller than him since highschool. The reply is almost instant.

_Sure, but only if it's not too much of a bother. :)_

"We're going to meet him." Momo decides, sputtering the sentence out through his laughter. Ai just glares at Momo as he types out a _be there in a few ;)_ and drops the phone into his hand.

"What am I going to do with you?" Ai signs, shaking his head. He sighs, and looks at the messages Momo sent. _I guess we're going to the coffee shop..._

* * *

><p>"Hey Rin," Rin's ears perk up at Momo's voice, and he looks towards the door to see the redhead pulling Ai through it. He smiles.<p>

"Momo, Nitori." He nods in their direction, keeping his mouth open. He usually signed along with his words - in case he went too fast for Ai to understand - but he was in the middle of handing a bagel to a brown haired police officer, a friend of Souske's, who sat at a table nearby. The officer takes the bagel and thanks Rin before taking his place across from Souske.

"Isn't Kisumi on patrol with you, Souske?" He hears the officer ask, with a slap on Souske's shoulder. He doesn't have to look to see the taller man's cringe - he'd gotten his bad shoulder.

"Said he didn't wanna come today. Something about the workers." Souske says, sending a knowing look towards Rin. Kisumi only ever came to the shop if Makoto was working, and would only order if it was Makoto at the counter; in the brief period when Haru worked there before the accident that took his voice, he'd order for him, too. Rin grins. "He chose to keep patrolling instead of take a break."

"Good, I didn't want him to molest me anyway," Rin yells across the shop before turning towards Ai and Momo. "So what's up?"

"Just came to see you," Momo says sweetly, "Ai-kun says you're lonely, so we figured we'd come see you."

"That's nice. Did you guys want anything?"

"Two iced teas please," Momo says instantly. "To go? Just in case my brother calls about the baby."

"Alright," Rin says, "Be right back."

The redhead turns to get their tea and Ai twirls around, whacking Momo's arm with his hand. "I hate you." He signs, face flushed. He covers his face. "This was a bad idea."

"What? Going to hang out with a friend?" Momo asks innocently, signing so Rin couldn't hear from the back. "If you only see him as a friend, it shouldn't matter, right?"

Ai's face turns brighter red and he makes no move to reply.

"Here you guys go- is he alright, Momo? His face is really red," Momo's head shoots up to see Rin, holding two cups, and Ai's gaze trails after it. He flushes again.

"H-he's fine," Momo stutters, rubbing his neck awkwardly, "Just hot; I mean- you know, because it's hot outside and uh-"

"Are _you_ alright?" Rin laughs. He slides the cups towards the two and takes the five dollar bill Ai was now holding out. "Anyways, how's your brother dealing with Gou's pregnancy?"

"He's terrified of her," Momo says. He thanks Rin when the other redhead hands him his change, and continues, "He says she's really scary and constantly looking very angry. He does as she asks, whenever she asks, and never stays out late if he's at the apartment with us."

"Good. He'd better be good to her," Rin grumbles. "I still can't believe he didn't tell me about you, though; he never said he had a brother."

"Sounds just like him, though," Ai signs, coughing to get their attention. "He's always been a bit of an airhead like another Mikoshiba I know..."

"I know, my mother is a bit of a ditz." Momo laughs. Rin laughs at Ai's eye roll as Momo turns back to Rin. The group converse a while longer until Momo's hand flies to his ear and he curses under his breath.

"You alright, Mo?" Ai signs, concerned. Momo nods, setting his drink onto the counter.

"Yeah- yeah, I'm fine. Just...just feedback from something. Man, haven't heard that in a while." Momo smiles reassuringly at Ai, and at Rin.

"It's probably Souske and Kaorou's police radios," Rin suggests, pointing to the officers that were packing up at their table. He yells to the officers, "You guys going so soon?"

"Ah, I have to; station just called my area out to a traffic accident," Kaorou says, "I'll be back to pick up my tab?"

"Alright, hope everything's ok," Rin replies, biding the officer farewell.

"I thought I could join you guys, since my friend's gone." Souske says, leaning against the counter. He holds out a hand to Ai and Momo, who were leaning on the ledge across from the counter. "Hey. I'm Souske."

"I'm Momo, and this is- ah," Momo was about to grab Souske's outstretched hand when his hands again fly to his ears - he'd gotten hearing aids in both ears now, despite him and Ai's hopes - with a yell. "Sorry-"

"Are you ok?" Souske steps forward to support Momo, who was leaning dangerously forward, concern evident on his face. "Do you need an ambulance?"

"No, no I'm fine-" Momo curses again, the noise bothering his ears stopping and he sighs in relief. "It's nothing."

Ai's hand lands on Momo's shoulder, and the redhead looks up. "You sure?" Ai signs.

Momo nods. Still in shock slightly, and in pain, he signs back wordlessly, "I'm sure, Ai-kun. I told you, it's just the feedback."

"You sure your ok?" Souske helps steady Momo. "What happened?"

"Hearing aid," Momo says. He pulls his hair away from his ear so Souske could see one of his hearing aids. "Doesn't mix well with your radio, officer. I'll be fine, though."

Souske looks at Momo hesitantly, but doesn't say anything.

"Momo's tough," Ai signs, and - seeing Souske's confused look - flushes scarlet. He looks to Rin, who was the only other one to see what he'd said, for help.

"He says Momo's tough. Which, if you knew him, you would know." Rin chuckles. "I've only known them a few months and I know that."

"Good to know. And sorry about that," Souske switches his radio off. "I forgot to turn it off after my shift." Rin knew he was lying about that- he didn't finish until later in the afternoon, always has - but just grins to himself as Souske gives Momo an interested smile.

"It's fine."

/

It'd been a few hours, and Souske had led Ai and Momo to the table he'd sat at with his co-worker. Rin, with the interruption of other customers occasionally, was perched between the counter and the table, listening in with bored sighs at their conversation.

"I'd like to hang out with you some time," Souske says to Momo suddenly, surprising the three he was speaking to. "If you don't mind. Like, during my time off, so my radio doesn't bother your ears."

"I'd like that." Momo says, smiling. Ai raises an eyebrow at Rin, as if to say, _"__Is your friend flirting with my roommate? And is he flirting back?"_

"Well..." Rin coughs. "Uh, Makoto's gonna be here in a minute, so I'm going to- uh...get ready to go. Ai, Momo, I could give you a ride home if you want."

"Sure," Ai signs, responding for them.

"Actually, that's not gonna happen..." Momo looks up from his cellphone, which had buzzed in his pocket just a second ago, and dangles it in the air. "Brother just texted. Baby's coming."

"Holy shit, but Gou's not due for two more weeks!" Rin instantly curses. His apron is off and hanging on its proper hook and he returns, phone in hand. The device rings not even a second later, alerting him of a text message, though he knew what it was about and ignores it.

"They said something to me about complications, and that they were expecting an early delivery,"

"Shit." Rin curses. "Wait for me? Makoto is five minutes away, not even." Anxiousness fills his veins and he shifts from foot to foot as he glares at the door.

"Of course."

Souske stands. "I guess this is where I take my exit."

"Wait, but I never got your number..." Momo says from his seat. The door bell chimes and Makoto enters.

"Next time? You look like you need to get to the hospital."

"Ok," Momo blushes as Rin grabs his wrist and drags him away, already signing to Ai what was going on. "Hello Tachibana-san!"

"Hello-"

"Sorry, we have to go, Makoto. I'll explain later." Rin interrupts. The three exit, Souske leaving a minute later, leaving a confused Makoto in the coffee shop alone.

* * *

><p>"He's so cute," Momo whispers, poking the newborn boys cheek lightly. "Just like you, Gou-chan."<p>

"Oi, that's my girlfriend you're talking about," Seijuurou says, whacking the back of Momo's head.

"And _my_ sister," Rin says with a glare. Momo flushes.

"Hey, I can defend myself!" Gou yells at the two, careful not to disturb the infant in her arms. "And be gentle with him,"

"Sorry..." He mutters. He rubs his head. "That hurt, Nii-chan..."

Ai giggles from the corner of the room he sat in quietly. "Maybe I should hire Seijuurou-san to discipline Momo."

"Ah, flirting with my woman_ and_ disrespecting your boyfriend? Little brother, mother would be ashamed!"

Momo blushes, along with Ai, and a feeling of dread fills Rin at Seijuurou's words. "He's not my boyfriend, Nii-chan..." Momo mutters. He glances at Rin, who had a frown on his face. "Just my roommate."

"Oh, really now-"

"Shit."

"What?" All eyes land on Rin, who was looking at his watch with a grimace.

"I have early classes tomorrow and it's getting late. I wanna stay, but if I miss any more classes I'm dead." Rin groans.

"It's fine, Matsuoka, go on home."

"You're calling me that again? I thought you said you weren't going to call me that when you were with my sister because it'll be confusing." Rin says, and a second later, realizing what he said, "No."

"Haha..." Seijuurou laughs awkwardly. "Surprise?.."

"You're not marrying my sister, dude! You've only dated for a year and a half-"

"He did get her pregnant..." Momo defends, but it's weak, and he ends up defending Rin too. "But you're right, that is a bit early..."

"Uh..." Seijuurou shrinks down at Gou's cold glare.

"You just had me endure _eight hours_ of pure _hell,_" Gou says quietly, her tone cold despite how calm it comes out. "And then you tell them about us getting engaged? We were going to tell everyone after we got out of the hospital," Seijuurou instantly apologizes, and Rin takes his leave, kissing his sisters forehead and stepping towards the door.

"Momo, Ai, you coming with or are you gonna take the train?" He asks. Momo jumps up, dragging Ai with.

"Yes, we're coming!"

"If you could drive us it would be greatly appreciated," Ai signs, in correction to Momo.

"Yeah, I'll drive. I drove you guys here, it'd be a douchey move not to bring you guys home."

"Yay! Rin-san is driving us home!" Rin laughs at Momo's excited yell and the various shushes they received from hospital staff immediately after. "I call shotgun!"

/

Rin pulls his car into the parking lot of Ai and Momo's apartment building, putting it into park. He turns to Momo in the other seat. "How much you wanna bet he's asleep?"

"Oh, I _know_ he's asleep." Momo says. They turn to see the silver haired boy, sleeping, his head pressed against the coolness of the back window. Momo sighs, unbuckling and getting ready to climb out. "I don't wanna wake him.."

"I can carry him," Rin suggests with a shrug. His seatbelt is off and he's following Momo out of the car a second later.

"No, Rin-kun, that would be too much; you already drove us home, I can do it." Momo immediately tries to tell Rin no, to go get sleep so he didn't miss his classes, but then an idea clicks in his mind and he allows the older readhead to open the car door and carefully pull out his roommate. "...Thank you," He mutters, when they reach his and Ai's apartment. He unlocks the door and lets Rin past before stepping in behind him.

"Any time." Rin says. "Should I put him in his room, or leave him on the couch?" Rin felt funny speaking, as if he was disturbing the quiet the apartment was obviously used to.

"If you could put him in bed, that would be great," Momo says, feigning disinterest as he hung his keys up on the hook. "It's the first one past the bathroom there. On the corner."

"Alright," Momo points out a bathroom in a small, hidden away corridor, and Rin procedes into the apartment, his shoes off, in the direction he points. When Rin opens the door, he immediately sees the bunk bed and sighs. _Oh yeah,_ he remembers this coming up in conversation at one of Rin's breaktime visits with the two. _They live in a one-bedroom..._

"Momo, is Aiichirou on the bottom or top?" He calls without thinking. He blushes, and can basically hear the grin in Momo's reply, though he didn't know it was at Rin's use of ai's name and not at the slip-up in his question.

"Nitori-sen- Uh, Ai -I'll never get used to that - sleeps on the bottom bunk. Sorry I forgot to tell you..."

"It's fine," Rin calls back, already pulling Ai's blankets up and sliding the smaller boy onto the mattress. He pulls the covers over a sleeping Ai, and - surprising even himself - presses a kiss to Ai's forehead. He whispers, though the other wouldn't wake if his voice was raised, "Night Ai."

"You want tea?" Momo was right outside the door when Rin steps out, causing the other to blush scarlet. "I have a kettle on right now."

"I'd like to, Momo," Rin says, still flushed, "But I really do need to sleep. I have class at ten, and it's almost two in the morning."

"Alright," Momo says. He smiles reassuringly at Rin. "I get it. I was just making sure."

"Thanks for the offer," Rin was at the door now, sliding his shoes on.

"Any time," Momo says, "I'll see you sometime, then."

"Yep." Him and Momo fist bump and Rin ruffles his hair before exiting. Momo grins to himself as the door closes behind Rin._ If he plays his cards right,_ Momo thinks to himself, _He might get together with Ai sooner than planned._

**I should've thought about what Ai/Momo/everyone will call each other, as this is an au, but whoops. I'm dumb.**


	3. Noises (Sorta MomoTori)

_**Point in timeline: About a month after they met Rin.**_

_**Summary: Momo reflects on the noises he's heard from his roommate.**_

Momo likes the noises Ai makes. Not in the sexual "I want to fuck you so bad stop that" way- he was Ai's _roommate_ for God's sake. His best friend. He just liked them in a more...well... He doesn't know, really. He just does. Simple, innocent noises.

He loved the surprised squeals as Momo snatches his phone from his hands, or the frustrated sighs when he couldn't figure out homework from his online classes. A groan as he dropped something making dinner. A soft hum as they fell asleep- they drove him insane, in the best kind of way.

Momo especially liked it when _words_ graced the older boy's lips. Ai had always been quiet, even before he'd lost his hearing, but now? It was almost unbearably quiet. The words - a soft curse, or a mumbled complaint or even an apology - were rare treats that Momo ate up.

And when Ai said Momo's name? Ugh, he can't stand it. The sense of euphoria, the joy and guilt all at the same time. The uttered "Momo," and sometimes even "Momo-kun," were ways to get his attention; effective ways, at that.

Most of the time a sigh or a groan would slip from Ai's mouth at home, when they were alone, but sometimes something would slip at the coffee shop, or at a shop in town. Those slip-ups always made Momo frown. He wanted to be the only one to hear them.

He knows it's selfish, he really does. It's selfish of him wanting to be the only one to hear the things that slip from his roommate's mouth, but it's true. He wants to be the only one to hear them. And he hates to admit it.

They were so simple, yet so personal - so intimate - with Ai.

He wonders if Ai knows he makes the noises. Obviously he knows when he speaks, but does he know when he whimpers watching scary movies? Or when he lets out a particularly loud sigh working on schoolwork? The idea that he doesn't makes him sick, but he moves on to other, less depressing, thoughts.

Like Ai's laugh.

It always seems to brighten up a room; a light chuckle, varying in pich and length, from his senpai always seems to make everyone around him smile. Just thinking about his roommate laughing at a joke he makes Momo grin.

"What are you smiling about?" The question comes after a small tap on the shoulder shakes Momo out of his thoughts and he turns to see Ai, smiling lightly down at him. It takes Momo a second to realize the height difference was because Ai was standing, and he was sitting - Ai had always been shorter than him, there was no way he could've gotten taller in the hour since he'd last seen the older boy.

"Nothing," Momo replies, soft smile still gracing his lips. "Just thinking."

Ai plops down on the couch next to Momo, lazily pulling his knees up. Momo offers some of his blanket, and Ai crawls under it. "What about?"

"Old times."

"Oh." Ai smiles, too, causing Momo's heart to lighten in his chest. "I do that too, sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." Ai smiles again. "You're in a lot of my memories."

It shouldn't have come as such a surprise to Momo - he'd known Ai his entire life, and he'd been in Ai's life since he was what, one year old? - but it did. "You're in a lot of mine, too."

With that, Ai hums - Momo nearly shudders, the joy from the noise traveling through his whole body - and snuggles into Momo's side sleepily. He'd been working on his online class work all day, and was surely sleepy. Momo sees the suggestion that they watch something different, and he grabs the remote knowingly; Ai never did like scary movies.

The next morning, Momo awakens with Ai still tucked in his side, hand locked with his own, and a sleep-filled smile on his lips. He smiles himself, hugging Ai to his side, readily waiting for the sleepy yawn that would surely come when Ai finally woke up.


	4. Nice to Meet You

**A/N: Everything is drabbly and gross, ugh. **

_**Point in timeline: about two weeks after the Seigou babyyy ;)**_

_**Summary: Haru-chan and Mako-chan meet Ai and Momo**_

The day Makoto meets Ai he's spending his break with Haru. Nagisa and their new employee - Rei - took over orders and drink-making, and he had a good ten minutes to himself still, when a silver haired boy and a redhead enter. He'd seen them around before, though they usually left with Rin when he was done with his shift.

As instinct, Makoto listens in as the two order.

"Hi Hazuki-kun! Can we get two small coffees?"

"Only small? We have a great deal on coffee today! Buy five doughnuts, get a coffee of your choice free!" He was giving out the sales pitch correctly...for once. There's silence a moment, and then, "Ok, ok, Ai-chan, sorry! I didn't know Momo-chan wasn't allowed to have sweets. Does that mean you want your coffee black?" More silence. "Ok! Rei-chan, Rei-chan, can you fill this order please?"

Makoto, curious as to the silence, turns towards the front counter, drawing Haru's attention, and watches.

"So Ai-chan, Rin-Rin has been teaching me a lot of sign language so I can talk to you, isn't that cool?" He signs it as he speaks, and Makoto instantly understands one of them is deaf. The silver-haired one smiles and signs something. Nagisa giggles. "Oh yeah...I still need to understand_ you_, though."

"Yeah, Nitori-sen- I mean Ai-kun - it's nice that he's learning!" The redhead says. The silver-haired boy signs something else, and Momo says, "It's not a bother to anyone, silly!"

"Yeah, don't worry," Nagisa says. He notices Makoto and Haru peering over, and waves them over. "Mako-chan, Haru-chan! Come here, come here!"

Makoto stands and walks over, pulling Haru by the hand.

"Yes, Nagisa?"

"Meet Ai-chan, Mako-chan! Oh, Haru, he uses sign language; just like you!" Nagisa signs as he speaks, living up to his previous statement about learning sign language.

Haru and Ai exchange greetings, and Makoto smiles, waving politely. He signs as he speaks, "Nice to meet you..?"

"Nitori Aiichirou," Momo says, "And I'm Mikoshiba Momotarou."

Makoto smiles again. "Nice to meet you, Nitori-san."

Ai smiles. He signs, "Likewise."

Haru waves, uninterested already, but trying to be polite. "Hello, Nitori-san.¨

¨Hello.¨ Ai signs shyly. Makoto smiles as Haru and Ai are pushed to comverse as he turns towards Momo.

¨Is Nitori deaf?¨ He asks carefully, not wanting to insult anyone.

¨Yep! Is Haru?¨ Makoto smiles at the less-than-worried tone insinuating on Haru's hearing, not really caring if Haru hears or not.

¨No,¨ Makoto says, ¨Mute. He lost his voice when we were younger.¨

¨I'm sorry to hear that,¨ Momo says, and Makoto can hear the sincerity in his voice.

¨Momo being sorry about something? Is the world ending?¨

Makoto jumps, turning around. ¨Rin! I though I told you-¨

¨To stay out of the coffee shop for a while? Yeah, you did. But I was on a walk and say Ai and Momo so I decided to stop in.¨ Rin leans against the wall near the door, arms crossed.

¨You're going to over work yourself.¨ Makoto frowns.

¨By just sitting here? Makoto, you need to work on your angry boss tone, because you never actually sound threatening when you say stuff like that.¨ Rin laughs.

¨Ḧey Rin,¨ Ai signs, flushing when his eyes lock with Rin's. Makoto raises an eyebrow, but says nothing to them. He knew he'd have enough time to do that next time Ai and Momo came to the shop. And the time after that. And the time after that.


	5. Teach Me How

**_A/N: I know I said this would be mainly Rintori but DAMN am I pulling Momotori out of my ass. Whoops._**

**_Time: about six weeks after Rin and Ai begin dating. To put in perspective on the actual timeline, about a year after they meet._**

**_Plot: Ai asks Momo to teach him how to kiss because he wants to impress Rin._**

They'd just settled down for the night when Ai suggests it- all ready for bed in his pyjamas, glasses he never wore because they didn't fit right on his head perched heavily on his nose. Ai and Momo are just lounging about when all of a sudden, "Momo." The voice startles Momo, and he jumps.

"Huh?" He turns from the game he was playing on his DS to Ai. "Did you say anything?"

"Yes," Ai signs, "I needed to get your attention."

"...Ok...What is it?" Momo sets the game down. Ai's face looked serious. Momo never really liked it when he pulled that face.

"I think Rin wants to kiss me."

"...Huh?" This wasn't nearly what he'd thought. Maybe he'd read wrong. Gotten a word wrong somewhere in the mix.

"I think," Ai signs slower, so Momo can keep up, "That Rin is going to kiss me."

Momo trails the sense of jealousy he has with pride; his senpai - his childhood friend - was finally confiding in him about his relationships. He pretends to be uninterested, picking up his game yet again. "So?"

"I've never kissed anyone before." It was common knowledge between them - what Momo wasn't expecting was Ai being nervous about his first kiss. He'd never come off like _that_ guy- the guy that's always worried about his relationship and how his significant other felt about them. Then again, he'd never dated anyone before, so the entire concept was new.

Any one else would laugh.

"So just tell him that."

"I could," Momo realizes Ai's intent immediately, mind whirring, thoughts running, as Ai crawls towards him on the couch. "Or," Ai stops signing a moment, hesitating, before continuing, "Or, you could teach me?"

Momo's first thought is to say no. He has a_ boyfriend,_ for Christ's sake. The second, however... "T-teach you?"

...Was to delve deeper.

"Yeah. Like, how to kiss. You've kissed a lot of people, so I figured you'd be a great teacher." Ai smiles at Momo - that smile he does when he wants something, like if Momo hasn't done the dishes in a few days, and he wants him to do them, or when he needs help with homework - and he melts immediately.

_No. No. No._ "Well, I- I guess I..." _Think about Rin_. "I guess I'm just teaching you, so I guess it's fine." Momo smiles at Ai. _To hell with Rin._ He turns so he's facing Ai fully, their knees touching. He yells at himself the whole time, but the little voice in the back of his head whispers, _"Rin will never know, it doesn't matter," _and Momo knows he's being a bad friend, _but he just can't stop._

"Ready?" Ai signs. Momo nods, and moves his hands tentatively towards Ai's. He guides them - much smaller than his - towards his neck, and situates his own atop Ai's waist.

"Ready." Momo takes a deep breath. "So, like...kissing is really easy. All you have to do is" Ai's eyes watching every move his lips make distracts Momo and he flushes as his words catch in his mouth. "...Lean in...and...kiss?"

Ai gives him a questioning look and chuckles. Momo shivers under the cool gaze. He moves his hands from Momo's neck to sign, "Am I making you nervous, Momo?"

"A-A little...I don't know why," Momo flushes. Ai's hands return to his neck, and he hums in encouragement. "Sorry. Anyways, it's just like kissing your parents, but with...more...passion?" He giggles at the face Ai makes. "You'll understand when we try it."

Ai nods. "On three?" Another nod. "One..." _You can still stop this._ "Two..." _He's your _roommate_, Momo,_ "Three."

_...But who the hell cares anyway?_

Momo leans in first, Ai following suit, and his eyes close as their lips touch. He can't tell if Ai's are, but he doesn't quite care, either. It lasts a total of four and a half seconds - and yes, Momo _did_ count - before he pulls away to see that Ai indeed had his eyes closed.

"Good. That was good, you're getting the general idea," Momo says, glad Ai couldn't hear the way his voice shook. He was sure it showed enough in his lips. "Try doing it longer this time, and pucker more." Ai nods, before initiating their next kiss, doing as Momo directed.

Momo's eyes shut tight, trying to blink away the dizziness coming onto him. This felt intoxicating. He was kissing his roommate, his best friend, _his best friend who has a boyfriend and-_

The idea nearly causes him to faint.

Momo barley notices Ai pull away and sign to him. "Momo, are you ok? You're swaying."

"Hm? Oh, yeah, no, I'm- I'm fine. Just...Tired." Momo's sure Ai can't tell what he's saying, he's going so fast and stuttering so much, he wonders if he's understood a think he's said since Ai brought it up. He yawns to reiterate his response, signing a quick "late," before hastily setting it back down. Ai, who still had his hand up and ready to sign, frowns.

"Should we go to bed now then? You don't need to teach me, or at least not right now,"

Momo flushes again. "N-no, it's fine. It's fine...Let's keep going." He signs as he speaks, in case his speaking really is hard to understand. Ai nods.

"What now then?"

"Well...Do you wanna make out with him or just Kiss him?"

"...The first one."

"Then..." Momo shakes his head to clear it. "Just follow my lead, I guess."

Ai's hands slide back to their original position at Momo's neck and leans in. Momo doesn't even have time to prepare himself. Instead, he just let's Ai kiss him. They part for air once before he decides it's time to move up a notch. Almost expertly, Momo slides his tongue over Ai's lips and opens them. Ai squeaks in surprise, but continues, moving his tongue when Momo prods at it with his own.

They pull apart for air again and Momo grins at the disheveled-looking boy in front of him. "Again?" He asks. Ai nods, and they connect again, Momo sliding his hands up to move Ai's hands to his waist before tangling his own in his roommates hair. He tugs lightly at the light locks and Ai balls up his shirt at his side, leaning back until Momo was finally on top of him, straddling him. Their tongues dance, neither fighting for dominance but instead roaming freely together, and Momo could have sworn he just heard a moan slip from Ai's mouth just now and-

The doorbell to their flat buzzes and Momo jumps off of Ai, startled. Ai, still laying down on the couch, looks at him curiously. He raises a hand. "What is it?"

The bell buzzes again, and Momo nods to the panel they use to let people in before walking to it and pressing the call button. "Hello?"

"Took you long enough," Momo gulps. Rin. "What were you two doing up there, making out?"

"Sleeping," Momo says, a little too quickly, "We were asleep. Ai still is. I- I mean-"

Rin laughs. "Oh, sorry man; completely forgot you two are on college student schedules. Go back to sleep, I'll visit tomorrow. Tell Ai I stopped by?"

"Yeah," Momo sighs, "Yeah, I'll tell him. See you tomorrow, Rin-san,"

Another chuckle. "See ya, Momo."

Rin's side of the call drops and Momo sighs in relief, closing the panel.

"Who was it?"

"Rin." Momo says. He sits hesitantly on the edge of the couch, purposefully not touching Ai. "Said he was coming to visit, but when he heard how tired I sounded he assumed you were already asleep and said he'd come over tomorrow."

"Oh," Ai signs. He sits up. "You really tired, Mo?"

Momo grins at the old nickname. "A little." He yawns.

"Why don't we call it a night, then? I'm pretty tired too,"

"Sounds like a deal." Momo follows Ai as he stands, not bothering to brush his teeth and heading to bed before Ai. When Ai does make it to the room, shutting off the lights, Momo burrows under his blankets. Ai crawls into bed.

"Hey, Momo?" The voice, sounding quieter and more washed-out in the night due to him removing his hearing aids, startles Momo, and he peeks over the bunk beds railing. There's a warm press of lips on his, and he squeaks in surprise. Through the darkness he hears Ai giggle. Then, in a quiet voice, "Thanks, Momo."

Momo flushes, choosing not to reply since Ai wouldn't hear or see it anyways.

A few days later, when Ai and Momo enter, Rin walks around the counter and presses a soft kiss to Ai's lips in greeting.

"Hey, Ai, same as usual?" He says automatically.

"Yes please," Ai signs back shyly, "Two hot chocolates."

Rin winks at Ai and grins at Momo as he turns and rushes back behind the counter. "Coming right up."

Momo has to force himself to hold down his drink, or surely the nauseating feeling running through his veins would send it up. He faintly wishes he'd never agreed to teaching Ai how to kiss.


End file.
